Subgrade vaults are widely used to provide internal enclosed regions where connections can be made and housed. Classic examples of such connections are the joinder of electrical cables used in street lighting, in telephone and communication systems, and water valves for residential communities and golf courses. Such vaults are generally placed below grade of ground level with their upper surfaces at grade where loads from pedestrians and vehicles, as well as environmental factors such as the presence of precipitation and animals are anticipated. Generally, the vaults will be used by and allow access to municipalities, utility companies, and other installations where longevity of the vaults, and affordability are important. Although subgrade vaults are typically comprised of precast or poured-in-place concrete, alternative materials such as fiberglass, plastic, and other materials may be used and the present invention is not limited to any given material.
Vault systems and devices are intended for access and interaction with trained professionals who, for example, need to service complex, dangerous, and/or valuable subgrade systems to maintain vital infrastructure. Accordingly, in addition for these devices and systems to withstand various forces and abuse due to environmental conditions, it is desirable to provide systems that allow for general ease of access to the appropriate individuals, while simultaneously preventing unauthorized access. A lid for providing access to an enclosed subgrade region must not only be structurally sound, but must be simple to remove and replace, while reliably holding the lid onto the body when access is not needed.
Subgrade storage systems generally contain and/or provide access to valuable components necessary in performing critical functions and/or with respect to monetary value. In part due to the high commodity prices of metals and other internal components, theft is an increasing problem which is not only expensive but extremely disruptive when communication, electrical or water service is discontinued. Furthermore, improperly secured or physically damaged subgrade systems may present hazardous conditions to passer-bys and professionals alike. Currently known systems fail to provide adequate safety and security measures for preventing and/or deterring unauthorized access to subgrade storage areas.